


Animal Dreams

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-07
Updated: 2003-05-07
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: It'd spoil it, just read.





	Animal Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Animal Dreams

### Animal Dreams

#### by Nikita

  


Date: Saturday, March 08, 2003 3:13 PM 
    
    
         Title:  Animal Dreams
         Author:  Nikita
         Pairing:  M/Sk/K  (My first!)
         Feedback:  
         Website:  http://www.koukla.net/nikita_slash
         Summary:  It'd spoil it, just read...
         Author's Notes:  To AlexK-H-C-orD:  All right, you asked for
         it, you got it!!  Nikita accepts a challenge...
    

* * *

Mulder woke up with a snort quickly followed by a groan as if he was dying. "Ughhhhh..." 

"Finally! I told you that you over did it at the playground today..." Alex tugged at his arm, trying to get him off the couch. Mulder squinted and noticed Scully and Skinner staring down at him with disapproval. 

"Oh...guess it's time to go home, huh?" Mulder rubbed at his neck and struggled to his feet with Alex's help. Walter and Alex had helped him baby-sit William while Scully had taken a personal day at a spa. They'd taken Will to the playground, the zoo and then home for a video and pizza. Apparently he'd fallen asleep on his lovers when they'd gotten up to put the kid to bed. 

"Yes, Fox...Scully would like her couch back. Alex and I filled her in on Will's day and we'd like to get home. Come on..." Walter nudged him towards the door while Alex said their goodbyes. Once in the car, Mulder chuckled to himself. 

"What's so funny?" Alex glanced over at his shoulder to look at Mulder in the backseat. 

"Oh...I was just remembering my dream..." 

Walter made a left turn and then glanced at him through the rear view mirror. "What was it? You were snorting and scuffling around in your sleep when I put Will to bed." 

"Well...we were in that movie, `Ice Age'...only we were the characters... I've definitely watched that movie too many times with Will. Next time I'm going to bring my own movie." 

"I don't think Scully would appreciate anything `you'd' pick out, Fox. Who were we in your dream?" Alex looked intrigued now, turning around in his seat to grin at him. 

Mulder chuckled and looked over at the baldhead above the driver's seat. "Well, Walter was the mammoth...all gruff and `hands off', but actually rather protective and caring." 

Alex bit his lip and glanced at Walter who just snorted and continued driving. The younger man looked back at Mulder and winked. "And who was I?" 

Mulder smirked, "You were the saber tooth tiger, all sleek and dangerous...trying to set us up, but in the end died protecting the others..." 

Alex's grin faded a bit, but he nodded. "Hmm, okay. But that leaves one more question...who were `you', Fox?" His grin became larger as he watched Mulder squirm slightly. 

"He was the sloth, obviously. Rather accurate description, I think" Walter said in a mischievous tone, but he was still concentrating on the road ahead. 

Mulder frowned a bit at that. "Yes, I `was' the sloth...nothing wrong with that! I was the glue that held the two of you together. Idealistic, wanting to return the kid to his father..." 

Alex chuckled and reached back to touch his arm. "Walter's right, it `is' a good description...you're the glue that holds `us' together." He leaned over the seat and Mulder let him kiss him, grudgingly. As they pulled into the driveway, Walter turned off the ignition and finally turned to face him. 

"That's what I meant, Fox...To tell you the truth, `I' was thinking you reminded me of that idealistic, wisecracking, foolhardy sloth, myself as I watched it. Of course, you `were' imitating Sid rather well on the couch. How `did' you sleep with your head bent over the arm?" 

Mulder stopped any pretense of pouting and rubbed at his shoulder. "Hard. My muscles are all seized up..." 

"Guess we'll have to take care of that, then..." 

The three of them ended up in the Jacuzzi in the back. Hot bubbling water helped soothe Mulder's aching muscles, but not nearly as much as the massage the other two gave him at the same time. 

Mulder groaned with ecstasy as the rubbing slowly drifted down a little lower. He wondered if he should tell Walter about the different ending in his version of the movie had taken...that big hulking mammoth and the sleek tiger with the dangerously sexy glint in his eyes... Nah, it was better to act it out... 

End 

Sick? Or not? Let me know... : )   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Nikita


End file.
